


A Defenseless Spider vs. A Hormone-Crazy Mercenary

by tonystarkswallet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blankets, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker in Heat, Peter Parker isn't A Virgin, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spidey Sense (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, Top Wade Wilson, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkswallet/pseuds/tonystarkswallet
Summary: Peter started his heat on patrol and Deadpool, an alpha, just couldn't help himself.Later Tony finds his degraded mate and brings him home, now desperate to comfort his little one.
Relationships: Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 329





	A Defenseless Spider vs. A Hormone-Crazy Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give kudos and check out my other work if you enjoy!

Peter's legs were hung off of the side of a tall building. He was on patrol, waiting for some new villain or criminal to strike their next target. He's been sitting there for over two hours, and he was about to get up to head back home, until his stomach began to cramp up.

Peter grunted, a hand moving down to clutch his torso as he leaned forward. His legs began to squirm, so he moved away from the building's ledge. 

He leaned backwards to lay down on his back, both arms now around his stomach. He groaned, fear catching up on him as he felt sweat began to form underneath of his suit along his skin.

"Ka-Karen. Um, get in touch with Friday, please. Tell her to-to tell Tony that I think I started my heat. Send her our location," Peter said.

"Okay," Karen replied. 

Peter let out a small breath of relief, before grunting again as he moved to sit up. "Ah, shit," he whispered, biting down on his bottom lip to distract himself. 

He was about to try and stand up, when his spidey senses came to life. Quick, cold shivers ran up his spine and his body tensed up. 

Peter was swift to his feet, panting as he stumbled backwards, his side soon hitting the roof's closed door. He came to an abrupt halt after seeing a large figure make it up the fire escape, onto the roof.

"Deadpool," Peter breathed out. He grunted, pushing himself off the door. 

"I, um, I need to get back home," Peter said. "Right now."

The other man started walking towards Peter, but sort of in a rushed manner. He wasn't being his usual self by flirting or teasing Peter, and that's when the younger male began to panic. 

  
"H-Hey, Pool?" Peter ushered out. 

He was backed up against the door again, as the alpha grabbed him by the rear and thighs. "Pool!" Peter exclaimed, legs going back to squirming as he was picked up.

The omega's back was pressed to the door and brick wall, Deadpool wrapping his legs around his own waist. 

"Hey, Deadpool, stop!" Peter yelled, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence. 

He was panting harder than ever, weakly trying to shove or knee the alpha away from him, to no use. Peter was usually much stronger than the other. But because of his heat, he was powerless, left for nearby alphas to find him and mate with him. 

Peter let out a sob once he felt and heard a part of his suit get torn. He shot a few webs at Deadpool's face; at his expressionless mask. But it didn't seem to do much, because the omega soon felt the head of a stiff cock against his hole.

He whimpered as the whole member slipped inside of him in one thrust. The slick he's producing kept him from feeling any physical pain, but Peter was being torn apart mentally.

He shouldn't be liking this. His dick shouldn't be hard. He shouldn't feel relieved with a cock other than his alpha's stuffed inside of his ass. 

Peter's body couldn't get enough, yet his brain couldn't stand a second more of this. 

Deadpool began to thrust, and Peter started to moan and whine, ashamed of how nice this felt because of his monthly heat cycle. 

Peter's eyes rolled to the back of his head, tears slipping from them and getting absorbed by his mask. 

The mercenary was grunting with pleasure, biting along Peter's clothed neck and shoulder, marking him as his own despite Peter's already existing bonding marks.

Peter mewled as he came, his suit dirtied, soaked, and now sticky. He moaned a few more times as he felt Deadpool's knot plunge into his ass, releasing thick spurts of cum and filling the omega's womb. 

Deadpool tried to pull back out and Peter yelped, his brown eyes quickly opening back up. "No, no, no, stop," he sobbed. 

The alpha was still out of it, drunk on the omega's sweet heat scent, so he didn't listen. Peter screamed as Deadpool forced himself out, the omega able to feel something inside of him tear. 

He was dropped, his head hitting the hard concrete, a pained whimper escaping his throat. More tears escaped his eyes as he closed them again, his nose picking up on the scent of irony blood. 

* * *

Peter must've lost consciousness at one point, because the next thing he knew, he was in his and his mate's large king sized bed. His favourite candle was lit at their dresser, the smell of pine and evergreen filling the bedroom. 

The lights were out and the curtains were drawn, so Peter couldn't tell if it was day or night. He was almost suffocated in a mound of soft, fluffy blankets, which his mate happily bought for him. He had dozens, because of his adorable obsession with creating random nests around the facility. 

Peter sat up, whimpering when pain shot through his trembling body. Because of his heightened senses, Peter heard the sound of sheets shuffling when it should've been undetectable. So he whimpered again and quickly tried to move towards the edge of the bed, terrified of whatever lurked in his bed with him.

"No, Omega. It's okay," a familiar, gruff yet calm voice said. A tanned arm wrapped around Peter, the omega moaning with fear and pain as he was pulled back to the middle of the bed.

"Petey, it's just me. It's okay, you're safe. You're okay," the voice whispered, trying to assure him. 

Peter whimpered some more, turning his head to squint his eyes through the darkness. The room wasn't pitch black, thanks to light coming in through the en-suite, but it was still hard to see. 

He smelt the man's scent before he saw his face, his body clenching up as excitement and relief washed over him. "Alpha," he whined, quickly curling himself against the other.

"Yeah, baby. It's me. It's okay, okay? No one can hurt you now," Tony whispered soothingly, letting Peter rest his head in the billionaire's lap.

Tony gently ran his fingers through Peter's hair and rubbed his temples, finally relaxing once he noticed Peter's scent was now radiating calmness. "Just go back to sleep, baby. Daddy's staying right here with you, little one."

Peter groaned happily, feeling blankets get pulled back on top of him as he drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and a comment of what you thought, and check out my other work!


End file.
